


Quality Time

by BlackeyedCas (KayrenHikari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayrenHikari/pseuds/BlackeyedCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Prompt from Tumblr:  Sam goes to get pie and beer and Cas and Dean stay behind to reseach. Without actually getting much research done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> i-am-the-almighty-moose said:  
> "sam just went out to get pie and beer, and dean and cas are alone in the bunker. they are suposed to do reaserch on some mysterius things that have happend latly but thats not what happens (please a bitt smut for me? im all out of good smut to read…)"

“Don’t forget the pie!” Dean calls when Sam closes the entrance door of the bunker behind him. Dean doubts Sam has heard him, but he doesn’t blame him for not listening. They are working on a hunt after all and up till now, it is not going as planned.

 

Dean is sitting at the table with in front of him a stack of police files. Castiel is on the other side of that table, surrounded by heavy books and scrolls and papers of which Dean wonders how old they are. Sam had been searching for clues on his laptop, but soon promised them to get beer and pie and maybe some supplies for burgers later that night. All that means is that Dean is now alone with the angel and he can no longer focus on the research.

He steals little glances, eyeing the angel’s posture, how he’s sitting up straight in the chair and how his blue eyes are squinted while he reads. His trench coat is different, a different colour and somewhat shorter than the one he used to have. It actually looks better on him, less oversized. The tie is gone too. He misses that tie, he thinks.

“It is only a tie, Dean,” Castiel says, voice slightly hoarse from staying quiet for so long. Dean realizes he said his thoughts aloud and he curses himself for it.

“Yes, well. Ya know. Got used to that tie, man,” Dean mutters, looking at the files again. He’s definitely not thinking about how good that voice sounds. And definitely not about how it will sound during sex. Fuck.

Castiel is staring at him, brow furrowed in slight confusion at the behaviour of the hunter. He closes the book that he was reading and his posture changes from tense to relaxed. Dean glances up at him when there is the sound of a chair being moved, and he gulps. The angel is invading his personal space now, face only inches away, brow still furrowed and eyes slightly squinted.

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asks, even though he should already know the answer. You. Sex. Preferably both. No, they need to do research for this hunt. But the angel is so close and all he needs to do is just lean in and…

Castiel is the one that leans in and his chapped lips press against Dean in a clumsy but demanding kiss. The hunter just can’t do anything but respond to it and he pulls his angel on his lap, his tongue prying Castiel’s lips apart and it delves into his mouth. He licks and explores, causing Cas to groan against his lips and grind his hips against Dean’s. It won’t take long before they’re both hard and eager to fuck.

“Please.” Dean doesn’t know who said it, but Castiel looks so willing and flustered on his lap. He shifts a bit, gaining a groan, before he wipes the files off the table to make space. He easily lifts the angel and lays him on the table, on his back. “Please… Dean, please I need you.” It is Castiel, the please’s flowing from his lips.

“Patience, feathers,” Dean murmurs, tugging at Castiel’s clothes. The trench coat ends in a corner, Dean’s flannel shirt draped over the chair behind them. Cas’ button down stays on, but his pants vanish somewhere and Dean’s pool around his ankles. “Fuck,” he curses, realizing that they don’t have lube here. But when Castiel spreads his legs for Dean, there’s something slick dripping from his hole and Dean stares, eyes wide. “You prepped yourself before..?”

“No, Dean. Angel mojo, remember?” Castiel groans, sounding impatient. “Will you please fuck me now before I smite you?” It comes out as a growl and goes straight to Dean’s cock. He knows they don’t have long before Sam will be back. No. Don’t think about Sam now.

“Yeah yeah,” Dean murmurs, kissing the angel hungrily before lining his cock up with Cas’ entrance. He pushes inside in one thrust and the angel cries out at the sudden intrusion. Arms wind around Dean’s neck and he leans in, kissing Castiel more and more, while the angel adjusts to the feeling of Dean’s cock in him. It doesn’t take him too long luckily, he soon tells Dean to move.

Dean moves, picking up a deep and steady pace, aiming over and over again for that sweet spot inside his angel. The room is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin while Dean’s cock keeps sliding in before almost being pulled out. Precome leaks from Castiel’s cock and gets smeared over his stomach. They are panting in between their kisses.

Castiel is tensing under him, close to his orgasm, and Dean kisses his neck, leaving a purple mark on the skin. He claims him, fucking him on the table. He wraps a hand around Castiel’s cock and strokes him firmly, wanting to push him over the edge. The angel’s back arches, his nails dig into Dean’s shoulders when he comes.

It only takes Dean a few more thrusts with how Castiel’s muscles clench around his cock and his lips move back to the angel’s. He kisses Cas hungrily and pushes deep as he fills him with his come.

 

The room smells like sex and Dean sits in his chair, panting. He looks up at his angel. Castiel looks like a mess, hair sticking out into different directions, the button down shirt is wrinkled and hanging a little off his shoulder. Perfect. He smiles when Castiel gets off the table and dresses them with just a snap of his fingers. 

“Sam will be home soon,” he says and he steals another kiss from the hunter before moving back to his seat. But Dean knows that Sam will know what happened when he gets home, because it’s not just them that look like a mess. The files and books are scattered. Dean can’t be bothered to clean it up and Castiel is slumped in his seat.

Sam enters the room, holding a tray of beer and he freezes in the doorway. Both men look up at him, both with lazy after-sex smiles and Sam pales at the realization of what just happened while he was away. 

“I… think I forgot the pie,” the tall brother mutters and he’s gone, the door closing behind him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
